In certain ocular diseases, such as diabetic retinopathy, heavy membranes and other kinds of connective tissue grow in the posterior segment of the eye and provoke the deterioration of the eye's health. Blood vessels may grow along the retina and vitreous humour. Treatment involves removal of the tissue growth. Without timely treatment, these new blood vessels can bleed, cloud vision, or destroy the retina.